


A Common Phenomenon

by floweringjudas (manipulant)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, Malfoy Family, Pregnant Sex, VW1, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manipulant/pseuds/floweringjudas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are stitches being dropped in Ottery St. Catchpole and Godric's Hollow and Mould on the Wold simultaneous to these, there are the same muffled curses, the same hitched breaths near at least four hearths this evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Common Phenomenon

A wife, attempting to knit, drops stitches as her hands quake - this is a common phenomenon in 1981. There are stitches being dropped in Ottery St. Catchpole and Godric's Hollow and Mould on the Wold simultaneous to these, there are the same muffled curses, the same hitched breaths near at least four hearths this evening. There is the same muffled _crack_ of Apparation in the next room, and each wife gets to her feet (one heavy with child, three beginning to show) and rushes there, feeling the same burst of apprehension. 

(This is only one story.)

Narcissa sucks in a breath and tosses away her halfhearted attempt at a baby booty - the knitting needles clatter on the polished floor as she hurries towards her husband, helps him push off the mask and hood, eyes instinctively roaming for blood and the possibility of pain. "Were you - "

"Fine," Lucius says hoarsely, though she can see the effects of a hasty healing charm on his jaw, the swelling that lingers there. "Ambushed."

"Merlin. Did anyone - "

"Wilkes," he chokes out. "...Rosier."

" _Oh_ ," she gasps, the names hitting her in her stomach, making her curl around her tiny son protectively - they'd wanted Rosier for his godfather, since Rodolphus had gone into hiding. "Oh, my poor d - "

"You should have seen - Wilkes fought off half a dozen and Evan brought that bastard - " he gasped, clutching his side as a stitch formed in his muscle, Narcissa winced and rubbed it for him, her cheek propped on his chest " - bastard Moody down. It was - " he swallows, his eyes going a bit odd, and Narcissa knows to pull his arms around her. Provide distraction even as her own heart hurts - she knows how close he and Evan were, at Hogwarts. She knows how desolate the Rosier household is going to be, tonight - how no one at the Ministry will think to contact _their_ widows for at least a day, if at all.

Lucius's robes smell like hexes - the heavy, sour smell of destructive magic - and cold night air, and snow. She presses further into them and shivers, and tries not to think of how Elladora Rosier's anxiety and grief could have been her own. "My darling," she whispers, tilting her head to press her nose against his neck, tugging his arms tighter. "...There was nothing on the WWN, they wouldn't say anything about who - "

"I wouldn't leave you," he murmurs, cutting her off before she can finish the thought. His voice is firm, reassuring, in her ear. "I'd never leave the two of you." There's a hand on her stomach, then, sudden and gentle, and Narcissa is _almost_ jealous of the way her husband already treats his heir, but then she looks up and realises his eyes are on _her_. His eyes, grey and clouded, stare down at her openly, for the second time - the same gratified, half-wondering look he gave her on their wedding day. 

_They want to kill him. They want to take him from me._ She sobs at the unfairness before she can check her emotion, the sound rising like a bubble in her throat, bursting as Lucius leans down to kiss her. The noise is refracted back, as if Lucius _himself_ has just shuddered, whimpered oddly, and the idea that her husband - her sleek, powerful husband - is susceptible to the same terror and grief as she is makes Narcissa surge against him, kiss him hungrily.

Lucius gasps into her mouth. "Careful," he murmurs, arms going a bit loose around her, worried of crowding the baby, but Narcissa shakes her head and drags him back down, biting on his lips and flicking her tongue against them til he groans and tugs her back in. The adrenalin that's been pent up in her all night is making her shake, making her fingers clench in the soft hair at the nape of Lucius's neck. Narcissa whines and presses her thighs against her husband's, canting her hips to rub against his legs, skin prickling at the _need_ she feels in her cunt and heart and legs. 

"I want you," she whispers, lips still pressed against his. Lucius groans and grinds against her, and it feels as if his cock is already half-hard as he rubs it low against her belly, almost against the baby. "...I need you," she whimpers, truthfully - she hasn't been so wet for him so quickly since she was a schoolgirl - and her fingers slide down between them to tug at the fastenings to his robes.

"Yes," Lucius rasps, agreeing to the sentiment and the request both. He removes her fingers from his robes, undoing them himself, and sighs as he slides his other hand inside her dressing gown, over the silk nightgown underneath. "Merlin," he murmurs, eyelids growing heavy as he slides warmed lips down her cheek and jaw, pressing them to the thin cords of her neck. Narcissa gasps, her eyes flying wide open as he bites down none too gently, a sharp noise echoing through the room before she shudders and rucks up her gown, reaching inside his robes to undo his trousers (she can open them lightning-fast, years of experience and all, despite still being a newlywed) and untuck him. 

Lucius shudders as her fingers close over the anxious-red length of his prick, and his groan vibrates through her skin as she squeezes her thighs against the head of him, pressing as close as she can. Giving an all-over shiver, Narcissa reaches down for one of his hands, and brings it up, sliding two of his fingers deep into her mouth, gasping as Lucius's prick twitches interestedly against her.

" _Fuck_ me," she says, her voice edging into a whine, the words slipping between his fingers in her mouth. Lucius exhales a breath like it's hurt him and rocks his hips in and _up_ swiftly, making her eyelids flutter at the sudden shift and slide of muscles inside her as he pushes in.

He keeps the slick head of his prick inside her for a moment, nothing more - a gesture at teasing - until Narcissa whimpers and rocks up onto the balls of her feet and then back _down_ , forcing his cock deeper into her body, til it's touching all the spots inside that make her feel as if her skin is too small, squeezing all her organs tight. Her nipples are hard against the rasp of silk from her nightgown, the more solid press of Lucius's thick woolen robes behind them. 

There is a low, hunted sound in the back of Lucius's throat; Narcissa presses her lips to his neck, feeling the vibration of it in her own mouth. He works entirely in, bottoming out in his wife's cunt with small shifts and hitches of his hips - Narcissa gasps at the first real _thrust_ , at the way it sends sparks through her veins, like a powerful spell. Her husband's hands slide down her back and hips, cupping her arse and tugging her closer to him.

" _Merlin_ ," Lucius breathes, shuddering at a ripple of muscle around his prick. His eyes open (he'd not noticed he'd shut them) as he considers the physics of maneuvering them both down to the floor, but then Narcissa bites at his neck and he groans, discarding the idea as impossible since - _fuck_ \- he might have to pull her off his prick for it. The retaliatory sharp rock of his hips he gives makes Narcissa squeak and clutch his back. Her nails in his back decide him - with a growl, he turns them, presses her solidly against the door, and begins to fuck his wife in earnest.

Her hands are in his hair, tugging it out of the already haphazard ponytail, throwing the still-tied ribbon on the floor as she tugs Lucius forward to kiss her again. Their lips meet messily, rather desperately, and Narcissa shivers with the pleasure of Lucius working his cock in and out of her and with the novelty of unchecked _feeling_ \- her husband is _fucking_ her, fucking her against the _wall_ (even at Hogwarts, they were always careful to have beds and candles and propriety), and his hands are _all over her_. 

" _God_ ," she whimpers, "oh - yes," she finds she _can't shut up_ , "it's so good, it's so _good_ , your - " her face flushes " - your cock in me, keep - _Lucius_ ," she gasps, knocking her head back against the door solidly, her breath getting stuck in her throat at the dual sensations of pain and ohgod _fuck_ ing pleasure. Her fingers stray towards his cheek, long strands of white hair still caught between them as she unconsciously skims her nails down his skin, to his lips. She can't stop her whine, then, as he unexpectedly sucks two of her fingers in his mouth, slicking his tongue between them. 

Lucius groans around her fingers, his eyes shut tight as he pistons in and out, his fingers sliding over the bare skin of her arsecheeks, the unexplored divide between them - he quakes and shoves in, hard, as his fingertips find the puckered opening - Narcissa yowls like a cat in heat and swivels her hips, rocking on his prick and shamelessly into his touch. "Please," he barely hears her beg - his mind's fogged over - and he keeps his fingers there a few seconds more, teasing, before he uses his hand to drag her leg higher up on his hip, shift more of her weight onto himself so he can fuck farther in.

" _Yes_ , everywhere," she gasps, arching to try to hook her other leg around him as well, the muscles of her legs _needing_ something to squeeze between them - she hooks her arms around his shoulders and clings, clutching and contracting around him like - appropriately - a snake. Muffled against her neck, Lucius gasps and tightens his fingers on her arse, almost hard enough to leave bruises, as he fucks her harder and faster. Narcissa barely manages to suck in her breath between her whimpers and groans - Lucius's thrusts press her back firmly against the door, jostle her hips and breasts (and the baby - though they've both forgotten him) rhythmically, til her nipples feel raw against his chest and the first firings of orgasm are sparking low in her groin. "Don't stop don't stop don't - "

She's too late, Lucius freezes and his breath dies in his throat as his cock swells and pumps inside her - Narcissa groans and rocks herself back down onto him, skin prickling all over at _how close she is_ and the feeling of her husband's come being pushed deep into her body. Lucius is still holding her against the door, his arms shaking slightly as he slumps against her, panting. Narcissa can't help it, she _can't_ , the heat and need coiling in her cunt make it impossible for her to think of stopping - she whimpers and grinds herself down onto him, squeezing her legs tighter around his hips as she tries to finish herself off.

Then, unexpectedly, Lucius shifts their weight enough to bring a hand between them - he presses Narcissa tighter against the door and moves his hips gently, hissing at her tightening around his hypersensitive cock, not letting that stop him as he, somewhat nervously, slides his fingers down to where they're still connected. Narcissa gasps, her eyes opening as his fingers feel where she's opened around him. There's a small frown of concentration on his still-flushed face. "...Where would I - " he begins, then clears his throat.

The sudden swell of emotion in her chest threatens to drown Narcissa, or shove her into coming - she can't help curling her toes a little as she uses her own fingers to guide her husband's, press them firmly against the button of her clit. The ragged exhale of his breath as she tenses, the somewhat smug look he gives her as he strokes there, the way he leans forward to gently bite her ear all help to finally push her over the edge, move her into a climax so strong and hard that she can feel it in every inch of her body, her fingertips and lips and where she's gripping Lucius's half-soft cock inside her. The fierceness of the orgasm drains her, wringing her body out thoroughly, til she's slumped against him, trembling through a couple of aftershocks until she finally goes still.

Lucius's eyes are wide on her when she recovers enough to open her eyes again. It's the first time he's seen her come, she realises - Hogwarts sex had had to be silent and in the pitch-dark of their dormitories, and neither of them had known how to broach the subject of experimenting, after the wedding. Narcissa cranes up to give her husband a kiss, keeping him there for a few indulgent seconds, sighing into his mouth to communicate her approval. Some of the tension goes out of his shoulders, and he lowers her down carefully, til her feet touch the floor. Instinctively, they stay close - Lucius keeps one hand on her hip as he helps to rearrange her nightgown; Narcissa rests her cheek on his shoulder as she puts his spent prick back in his trousers and refastens them.

"...You don't suppose it hurt - "

"No, darling, I'm not that far along."

"Well." Lucius's cheeks, still pink from exertion, go a little darker. He smirks, faintly, and tugs Narcissa into his arms. "I should be nearly killed more often."

Narcissa huffs and hits his shoulder gently - the act pleases them both, she's never done it before. "Well, _I'll_ be happy to oblige, you don't have to keep going to _Mad-Eye_ to have that need met."

"Your methods are much more enjoyable, I'll give you that," Lucius nods. He pulls back enough to look her over, grey eyes taking her in slowly, methodically. Narcissa, for the first time, doesn't blush or look away - she meets his gaze steadily. "My wife," he says, the corners of his lips curling up smugly.

"Hmm," Narcissa agrees, smirking back. "Bed." Imperiously, she grabs the front of his robes and drags him behind her to their bedroom, shutting the door firmly against the rest of the world. 

The next morning, she throws away her knitting, before she goes to see Elladora. 

Knitting is for _Weasleys_.


End file.
